everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Maledict Zashley
Madame Zashley is an avid roleplayer and a large fan of Ever After High. Her usual haunts include FanFiction.net and DeviantArt. She prefers to be called Zashley, though Zash, Madame, and MZ are also acceptable nicknames. While Zashley is prone to formulating fanfiction plots from time-to-time, most of her characters are originally made for roleplay purposes. Zashley's OCs Characters with pages can also be found at Zashley's Characters: *Adolie Soeur, Elder Daughter of the Eldest Mean Sister from Beauty and the Beast *Angelique Peau d'Âne, Daughter of Donkeyskin from Donkeyskin *Antonia Hakan, Daughter of the Emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes *Attinessa Duckling, Eldest Child of the Duck Mother from The Ugly Duckling *Aurelius Keys, Son of the Poor Boy from The Golden Key *Bastion Kingsley, Younger Child of Beast/the King from Beauty and the Beast *Bessavaria Oz, Younger Child of Ozma from the Land of Oz *Beau Duckling, Son of the Ugly Duckling from The Ugly Duckling *Benoît Frollo, Former Successor of Jehan from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Brunhilda Snatch, Daughter of the Bandersnatch from Through the Looking-Glass/The Hunting of the Snark *Buck Kid, Son of the Mother Goat from The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids *Bylino Yaga, Son of the Baba Yaga from Russian Folklore *Caspar Scrooge, son of Scrooge from A Christman Carol *Connely Seamsmaker, Son of a Swindler from The Emperor's New Clothes *Cookie Crone, Daughter of the Candy Crone from Hansel and Gretel *Cyrus Ghost, Son of The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come from A Christmas Carol *Dappatarius Oz, Elder Child of Ozma from the Land of Oz *Darya Obuvnoskaya, Daughter of the Slipper-Stealing Boy from The Little Match Girl *Drake Duckling, Third-Eldest Child of the Duck Mother from The Ugly Duckling *Duncan Duckling, Youngest Child of the Duck Mother from The Ugly Duckling *Edel Weiss, Daughter of the Snow Queen from The Snow Queen *Eira Maiden, Daughter of the Ice-Maiden from The Ice-Maiden *Emerald Château, Successor of the Prince from Donkeyskin *Faux Turtle, son of the Mock Turtle from Alice in Wonderland *Feathers Duckling, Second-Eldest Child of the Duck Mother from The Ugly Duckling *Finn Witch, Son of the Evil Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid *Gaines Goodfellow, Son of Puck/Robin Goodfellow from A Midsummer Night's Dream *Grey Gryphon, Son of the Gryphon from Alice in Wonderland *Gudgeon Maid, Son of the Waiting-Maid from The Story of the Youth Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was *Joel Frère, Son of the Eldest Brother from Beauty and the Beast *Jolene Beauty, Successor of Beauty from Beauty and the Beast *Joséphine Frollo, Former Successor of Claude/Successor of Jehan from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Leona Beast, Elder Child of Beast/the King from Beauty and the Beast *Mallardine Duckling, Second-Youngest Child of the Duck Mother from The Ugly Duckling *Mathieu Frollo, Son of Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Maverick Leggs, Son of the Spider from Little Miss Muffet *Myrtellie Sprigs, Daughter of the Myrtle Fairy from The Myrtle *Pepper Pan, Son of Peter Pan from Peter and Wendy *Prudence Prince, Daughter of the Prince from The Prince and the Pauper *Quackette Duckling, Third-Youngest Child of the Duck Mother from The Ugly Duckling *Rocky Wolf, Son of the Wolf from The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids *Rosie Epiphany, Daughter of Kai from The Snow Queen *Sandrick Claws, Son of Santa Claus from Christmas Folklore *Shivers the Snowman, Son of Frosty the Snowman from Frosty the Snowman *Skullivan Koschei, Son of Koschei from The Death of Koschei the Deathless *Tailor Clothsman, Daughter of a Swindler from The Emperor's New Clothes *T.W. Spider, Daughter of the Itsy Bitsy Spider from The Itsy Bitsy Spider *Volkova Wolf, Daughter of the Wolf from Peter and the Wolf *Young Death, Child of Death from Various Tales *Zoticus Fate, Son of the Fate Atropos from Greek Folklore Characters in blue are "top priority", which means Zashley has to hurry up and make their pages because they are mentioned on multiple other pages or hold close relations to a character who already has a page(with the exception of Duckling siblings who, for the most part, will stay second priority). Green names are "second priority" articles that are mentioned on one other page. Names in black have the lowest priority A separate category for members of the Duckling family can be found at The Duckling Brood. Relations Between OCs This section details familial and romantic relationships between the OCs listed above. Familial *Dappatarius Oz is the older twin brother of Bessavaria Oz. *Leona Beast is the older half-sister of Bastion Kingsley. *Adolie Soeur is the older sister of Jolene Beauty. Both are cousins of Joel Frère. *Joséphine Frollo is the older twin sister of Benoît Frollo. Both are cousins of Mathieu Frollo. *Attinessa, Feathers, Drake, Quackette, Mallardine, and Duncan Duckling are the older adoptive siblings of Beau Duckling. *Bylino Yaga is the older adoptive brother of Skullivan Koschei. *Rocky Wolf is a distant relative of Volkova Wolf. Romantic *Buck Kid is in a relationship with Rosie Epiphany. *Leona Beast is in a relationship with Jolene Beauty. *Maverick Leggs is in a relationship with T.W. Spider. *Antonia Hakan is in a love-hate relationship with Beau Duckling. *Rocky Wolf might have a thing going on with Gudgeon Maid. *Faux Turtle has a mutual crush on Grey Gryphon. *Cookie Crone has a one-sided crush on Finn Witch. The two also had a previous relationship. *Myrtellie Sprigs was in a previous relationship with Mathieu Frollo. *Adolie Soeur and Volkova Wolf were both in previous relationships with Duncan Duckling. Zashley's Fanfictions (Warning: Contain Disney-based OCs) *Finn Witch: Evil in All Appendages *Mathieu Frollo: A Judge Without Conclusions External Links http://zashwara.deviantart.com/%7CZashley's DeviantArt https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4036190/%7CZashley's FF.net Profile Category:Driver